Shadows of a Dark future
by Zylphia
Summary: After having achieved victory at the Grand Magic Games and Destroying the Eclipse gate and seemingly saving the world the members of fairy tail return to the guild and there daily lives. An ordinary day at fairy tail turned dark as woman appearing claiming to be from a dark future one that some of the members in fairy tail unintentionally aided in succeeding


Shadow of Future's Past

After having achieved victory at the Grand Magic Games and destroying the Eclipse gate and seemingly saving the world the members of fairy tail return to the guild and there daily lives. An ordinary day at fairy tail turned dark as woman appearing claiming to be from a dark future one that some of the members in fairy tail unintentionally aided in succeeding (implied Natsu x Lucy, Grey x Juvia, Levy x Gajeel).

* * *

It was a beautiful day out as one Lucy Heartfillia walked from her apartment to the guild having returned from the grand magic games victorious and stopping a crazed man from the future from destroying everything not to mention Nastu did not even break into her house the previous night and sleep in her bed Lucy was having a pretty good day so far and it had just started.

Stepping through the door Lucy had just enough time to notice an object flying toward her she side stepped quickly only to see Grey fly out the door followed shorty by Nastu "What was that you damn stripper?" he shouted following the ice mage outside.

Laughing slightly to her self as she sat by down at the bar "this early in the morning and they're already fighting" she giggled to her self as she looked around to see who else was awake she eyed Erza and Mira talking about something, Jet and Droy were hovering around Levy as they tended to do, Makarov was sitting on a railing watching over the guild from the upstairs level and a few other random members were milling about doing their own thing.

Lucy sat at the bar reading a book enjoying not being pestered by Natsu or Grey or having to put up with a guild wide brawl that tended to happen every day she sat there blissfully unaware of the small wisps of energy that started to crackle and form behind her.

The surprising amount of peace and quiet was suddenly interrupted as Makarov, Erza and Mira all turned their attention to the middle of the hall as a chaotic rift of energy started to form, several members close by jumped back as quick as they could to avoid the energy lashing out in all directions as a veil started to tear open and a humanoid figure flew through the rift colliding with several tables before skidding to a halt by the bar right beside Lucy.

Leaping up in with a panicked scream Lucy turned to see what was happening just as the rift of energy faded out of reality as quickly as it had appeared, Seeing Natsu and Grey burst through the front doors and the rest of the guild slowly approaching before turning her attention person who arrived from the rift.

The unidentified person slowed pulled her self to her feet looked around frantic trying to get her bearings, Noticing several people approach she started to back up only to feel her back press up to something noticing her back to the wall and the people still closing in on her she entered into a combat stance "please stay back" she said as she pulled a knife out from a holster on her jacket and readied it

Leaping down from his place on the railings of the upper level master Makarov looked at the girl who now was preparing her self for combat clearly confused and disoriented, she was wearing a black hooded jacket that went down just past her waist with black pants heavy-looking combat boots knee and elbow pads and black gloves, also sporting a black gas mask and a tactical vest over top her jacket, only her voice had given away her gender he stepped in front of his guild raising his hand in motion for them to stop.

Looking up at the girl "Its alright no one here is going to hurt you" he said in a reassuring voice making the girl drop her stance a little as she looked at Makarov and a few other members in specific

"Master Makarov?" she asked disbelievingly "how is this possible yo... your dead," she said making every one go wide-eyed as she pointed out almost every other member in the guild aside from Mira, Cana, and a several other members "You all are dead what kind of trick is this? Most of you died a few years ago!" she said panic rising in her voice "and... and" she mumbled out as she turned her head toward Mira "why are you so young-looking" she said before feeling her eyes roll back as the world around her went black.

Leaping forward grabbing the girl just before she hit the ground Natsu looked toward the Master "what the hell was this all about?" he near shouted out as he lifted the girl into his arms "I don't know but bring her up stairs and lay her down on one of the beds" Makarov replied as he turned to lead Natsu and upstairs followed by the rest of his team the Iron and Sky slayers and Mira.

Laying her down onto one of the beds Nastu backed up as Mira and Wendy walked past him closer to the girl "Master should we removed her Armour?" Mira asked as she scanned her eyes of the prone figure looking for any damaged on her outfit that may show any possible wounds "Remove the vest and weapons but leave the rest we don't need her freaking out when she wakes up but it would still be safer to keep her weapons away from her" he replied as he watched Mira remove the Vest and Several weapons from the girl in response .

Opening her eyes and letting out a quiet groan as she turned her head to take in her surroundings she noticed her self in a smaller room than last time with several people sitting down conversing over the current situation "what happened?" she let out as she noticed very little light shining through the window above her.

"Slow down you have been out cold for a few hours your safe no one is going to hurt you here, you black out shortly after claiming most of us were dead" Master Makarov told her as he walked slowly toward her bedside "Would you mind telling us what you mean by that?" he asked her as Mira was helping her sit up "What year is it?" she as she looked around the room before finally settling her sights on her vest and weapons on a table across the room "The year is X791" Makarov following her gaze "and we thought it might be a little safer for every one if we separated your weapons until we sort this out"

"that long huh?" she replied in a surprised tone "I did not think I would have survived that battle let alone end going in back in time... but that does explain why fellow guild members who I know are dead are standing here before me" her tone changing to that of more to relief "And guessing by your looks you are probably wondering what i am talking about right?" she said as she scanned the faces of the present fairy tail members letting her gaze linger on Natsu and Lucy

Breaking the momentary silence Mira spoke up "the thoughts had crossed are mind but also what you had meant about why I looked so young?" as she sat down beside the girl

"Well I guess I should start from where who I am and where i come from... My name is Zylphie I'm also one of the few surviving members of Fairy Tail I am from the Year X810 and its a very dark future Dragons have destroyed everything most of the guild have been wiped out and the few that remain are in hiding" she explained before she was cut off "But we stopped the dragons we destroyed the Eclipse gate and stopped Rogue from destroying everything" Natsu shouted out interrupting Zylphie

Looking up toward Natsu "Yes you did destroy it and stopped Rogues plan, but it did not stop the dragons prevent one disaster and made way for a far more terrible one.. 16 years from now give or take a few months Acnologia will return with an army of dragons, with the destruction of the gate Acnologia plans had been delayed by 16 years but it did not stop it he just had to find another way to bring the dragons back from the past,"

"but how, did he create another gate?" asked Wendy who was tightly grasping around Mira's waist

Zylphie turned her head in the direction of the young girl "honestly i don't know the details i don't think any one truly found out how he did it all we know was that one day it was peaceful the next death, destruction... there was no stopping it" she said as her voice started to crack trying to hold back a wave of emotions

"but what about the Natsu, Gajeel and the rest of the slayers surely we were not powerless to stop this" Erza point out Natsu and Gajeel agreeing with her

"No you wouldn't have been powerless if humanity had not been betrayed by a dragon slayer." A few gasps filled the room as they looked around trying to figure out who would have done such a thing

"was it rogue he tried to use dragons for something similar already?" Lucy asked getting a few nods from the rest of the room

"no it was no one you know at least right now you don't know i don't even know this person or the exact details behind the betrayal just that this person lead the assault using a dragon slaying magic from an unknown dragon this person systematically went from guild to guild singling out powerful mages who could even come close to preventing this and taking them out in preperation for the assault" she told them "Makarov, Ooba babasaama, Bob, the magic council and several of the Wizard Saints" were taking out before the whole invasion even started "after that it was just chaos the dragons attacked the people that tried to fight were killed thousands died on the first day, Rogue, Erza, Jura, Laxus, Lyon were killed by betrayer when the slayers and a few others tried to make a stand Natsu was injured in the fight and the rest were forced to retreat, every body else just tried to hide and weather the initial carnage staying in hiding until things calmed down and we could try to form a proper resistance with what forces remained, Every one left in fairy tail turned to Mirajane for leadership i don't know much about what happened to the other guilds but slowly we found members from all over the scattered guilds and started to plan our fight back " she continued her story Lucy and a few others could not hold back there tears every one else looked shocked.

An hour or so later her story started to near its end "Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Elfman had sacrificed themselves but managed to deal a deadly enough blow that weakened Acnologia greatly the dragon retreated to his fortress to command his forces unable to continue the fight him self.. I lead a small team against the orders of Mira there was only 4 of us, My Best friend, Freed, Romeo and my Self we managed to into Acnologia's fortress and confront him when his Slayer pet was out hunting even injured it was a terrible battle that cost the lives of my friends, we managed to slay the Dragon king his last action he know me toward what I thought was a window I thought I to was not going to survive the fight until I woke up in this time..." as she finished she looked around the room watching the fairy tail members digest the information she had just told them.

* * *

Well there is the first Chapter I hope its sufficient I am trying to get back into writing I use to do it a lot but for the past few years I have been moving around and have not had any time to do anything as you tell my grammar and spelling are probably pretty bad I'm hoping to use these stories ill be writing to improve my writing/spelling and grammar skills so please bear with me lol and ill do my best to improve

I have had this idea in my head for a while and I know the sun village arc but most of the stuff i had planned did not account for that so I'm basing this right after the grand magic games and the whole Future Rogue stuff Reviews would be grand Flame if u want ill ignore them unless they provide something constructive Thanks for Reading

Also for Any one who is wondering what her armor looks like, just google Vector from resident Evil operation Raccoon city and it is pretty similar

Zylphia


End file.
